


You're Everything I Want

by Julieandtheghostys



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys
Summary: Let's just say Luke disliked highschool-okay, that's a understatement, he despised highschool.The fact that he got into college was honestly a miracle to him.He didn't think he'd make friends honestly, but here he is.. falling in love with someome who's apart of that friend groupFor the first time in his life he might have people who care about him and, also the things he does.. maybe he'll even form a badass band on the way...Or...The college au no one asked for but I'm doing it anyways
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this first chapter, I hope it seems a little bit appealing at least and not too cliche!! I do have this story with the first two chapters on Wattpad but I think I might abandon Wattpad all together so..yeahh  
> Enjoy!  
> (And yes I did get the chapter name from HSM don't judge me lmao)

_bang!_

Luke, closed the car trunk. Today was finally the day he'd been waiting for, moving in day. Lucky for him his classes don't start for another 2 days. That gave him plenty of time to get used to his new surroundings. He grabbed the few boxes he had, and started making his way for the dorms.

It's been stressful preparing to move for college and, well his parents weren't the most enthusiastic about it. They always wanted him to become a doctor, or a lawyer. So you can probably assume of how 'stoked' his parents were when they found out their son was getting a scholarship for music, and not something more worth while in their eyes. It did secretly hurt Luke deep down that his parents didn't really support his dream, but _hey_ , at least he actually got somewhere with it.

Luke was now in the main office, he was immediately noticed by a lady at the front desk. She smiled at him and said,

"Hello, I can assume by the boxes you have that you're moving in today, hm?"

"Oh, uhm yes."

"name?" 

"Luke Patterson."

The lady proceeded to type something on her computer. "dorm 517." she said, without even looking up from her computer. She then gave him the key. "Your roommate is already there."

Luke nodded, then gave a quick thank you. He was really tired, and just wanted to rest. Luke started to walk going from hallway, to hallway trying to find his dorm. His eyes were met with the number '517' on the door. He took a deep breath, and then knocked.

A blond boy with a pink shirt, and a fanny pack opened the door. He was taller that Luke, but not by a lot (well, that or he doesn't want to admit that he is) The boy smiled, "Hey dude, i'm assuming you're my roommate."

"Yep, that's me, i'm Luke."

"Alex." He replied, then added "Uh- sorry, come in." He moved to the side to let Luke in, once he did the first thing he noticed about the living space was that it was very neat, and something told him that it had to do with his roommate.

Which, considering he wasn't the cleanest maybe it would be a good contrast.

The two boys were now in the room that they shared, Luke on the left side, and Alex on the right side. Both of them were trying to get to know eachother.

"What do you major in?" Alex, who was now on his bed crossed leg, asked.

"Music." Luke, replied as he started unpacking some of his belongings.

"No way, me too!" Alex, smiled.

This really peaked Luke's interest, he turned to face Alex, correctly. "Really, do you play anything?" 

"Oh yeah, I play drums, you?"

"Electric, and acoustic guitar." Luke plopped onto his bed, already giving up trying to unpack everything at that very moment. He could practically hear his mom yelling at him for being 'irresponsible with his priorities' Whatever that meant.

"Sweet!- Hey, I don't know if this is weird or not, but do you want to come and hangout with some of my friends?"

"You already made friends?"

"We've all actually been friends since high school. We all applied for this college not thinking we'd all get in, but when we did with all good majors and my one friend Julie even got a scholarship for music, so it kinda just worked our way."

"Imagine being that lucky." Luke chuckled, "I got a scholarship for music too." He then sat up slightly. "Also, yes. I'll come." 

"Ooo cool! you, and her should get along then." Alex took out his phone when he heard it vibrate.

**Jules_Molina:** Hey Lex you still coming?

**gayydrummer:** Yep, Hey is it okay if I bring my roommate? He's got a scholarship in music just like you! anddd he's cuteeeeeee

**Jules_Molina:** Alex! you have a boyfriend

**gayydrummer:** Not for me dummy, for you, you'll love him

**Jules_Molina:** If you say so, see you then!

**~**

Luke was actually surprised that he had managed to make a friend that easily, he's a super social guy who will talk to you for hours on end, but for some reason that wasn't always enough. I mean, he was never a loner, but he wasn't a cool guy either. He was always just _there_.

While Alex was texting, he closed his eyes and yawned.

After Alex was done, he called Luke's name.

"Luke, oh my god are you dead!" He stated dramatically, putting his hand over his heart to act like he was in pain.

Luke got up from the bed, and half chuckled. The two were already getting along like they knew eachother for the longest of time. It gave Luke a sense of happiness.

"Nah, i'm pretty alive..now why did you awaken me from my slumber?"

"Oh, yeah well it's time to go, if you're still down for that?"

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing else to do anyway." His mouth crept into a smile.

They walked a couple minutes to get to where they were hanging out, which Luke learned later was Flynn's, and Julie's dorm. Alex walked in first, and soon led Luke. As soon as they stepped foot into the dorm, a shadow haired boy approached Luke excitingly.

"Hey! i'm Reggie!" He beamed at him,

Luke was a little taken aback by his excitement, but quickly got used to it. It reminded him of basically a puppy.

"Hey, i'm Luke."

Alex just rolled his eyes at Reggie then, went to go get..someone.

"I'll be right back."

Luke nodded to this, then looked back at Reggie.

"Has anybody told you, you have very big muscles?"

"...Honestly, yes." Luke laughed at this, and rubbed his shoulder.

Reggie laughed, he was about to say something else but then was pushed away by Alex who now had a girl linked to his arm. Luke turned his head and was- _wow_. She's beautiful.

"Hey Luke, this is my friend Julie I was talking about earlier."

"Oh-uhm hey, nice to meet you i'm Luke." He said,

"Julie, nice to meet you too." Julie spoke quietly, which is something she normally wouldn't do. Her ears, and cheeks were slightly rosy

Oh god, Alex was right he's cute- not just cute. _hot_


	2. Ouch, jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter doesn't have a ton of jealous Luke but it does have them being cuties hehe :))

oh shit- this dude has muscles

After Julie introduced herself, the two went silent, trying not to look eachother's way. Alex moved his eyes back and forth, staring at the two. He laughed awkwardly, "Ok, well we'll talk to you later, Julie. I wanna introduce Luke to everybody else." Luke's arm was quickly grabbed by Alex, and he made his way for the kitchen.

"Oooo who's that cutie?" A familiar voice popped up behind Julie, she turned her head and saw her bestfriend Flynn, eyeing Luke.

"Oh, it's just Alex's roommate Luke." She responded, taking one more glance at Luke, but then finally turning all her attention to Flynn.

"You think he's single?" Flynn asked, Julie with one eyebrow up.

Julie chuckled, "I doubt it."

Alex finally let go of Luke's arm. "Jeez dude I think you almost tore my arm off." Alex laughed, "Sorry, my bad. I just don't make new friends that often..I mean if you want to be friends?.." He said, his voice getting more high pitch at the end. Luke smiled, "Of course, you seem cool enough, and from what I've seen you have a pretty cool friend group."

"Even Reggie?"

Luke chuckled, and pat his shoulder "Yes, even Reggie."

"Hey! I heard that!" Reggie yelled from the other side of the room

Alex rolled his eyes at him, the rest of that day ended up with all of them talking about what they think about college so far, and how they all met. Which, apparently they all got stuck in a janitor's closet together. (talk about disney channel) Alex ended up introducing Luke to his boyfriend Willie, and he seemed super cool. He couldn't keep his eyes off of one girl in particular though, Julie.

Luke always flirts with the girls he's interested in at first glance, but for some reason this was just different. She was different.

'Luke, you just met the girl' He reminded himself,

And that was that. His classes started up, and for the next week he didn't even see Julie.

Well, until the park

The park was by far his new favorite place on campus. Despite the name of it, it's not really a playground. More like a open field with some trees, and one or two benches. Either way it made a killer spot for him to finish the song he's been working on.

Luke chewed on his pencil as he muttered ideas to himself. Song writing seemed to be harder in his new surroundings, but that's just because he has to get used to it, right?

wrong

He was losing inspiration, he had nothing bold to say, and nothing for the music to reach out to the people. Luke cared so much about his music, it was his everything. He started to play gigs at 16 himself--basically anywhere he could. His parents hated it, but he loved it, it's what gives him purpose.

Without it he's nothing 

Luke started humming to himself, closing his eyes as he feels the warm sun blare onto his face. LA's weather is so pretty in his opinion, plus he doesn't look as weird for wearing shirts with cutout sleeves all the time. He scribbles some more ideas onto his notebook until he sees brunette, curly hair go next to him. Luke knew exactly who this hair belonged to. He looked up to see that he was right, it was Julie.

"Hey." He said,

"Hey, sorry if this is weird i didn't meant to intrude-" Luke laughed a little

"What do you think me apologizing is funny?" She scrunched up her face

"No, it's just that you don't have to apologize. It's a public place." He shrugged, and went back to scribbling in his notebook.

"Oh, okay well. I just wanted to tell you that you're really good at song writing." Julie gave him a smile that made his stomach fill with butterflies.

He smiled at her, as he finally brought all his attention to her. (Which wasn't hard. Luke finds Julie extremely interesting) Luke's eyebrows furrowed slightly,

"How do you know about my songs?"

"Oh, Alex sent me a video of you singing some of your songs."

Luke didn't know in that moment if he wanted to thank Alex, or put him in a headlock

He nodded, I mean she said she liked it, right? That's a good sign.

"Thanks then, i'm glad you like them."

"No problem, well that's all I wanted to say so I probably should get going."

Luke hesitated to say something else, but something in the back of his mind was telling him this was his chance to ask her out.

"Do you want to go to get something to eat?-not like a date or anything, just as friends."

Wow, great job Patterson. She's practically falling for you.

"Sure! That would be great."

Julie got up from where she was sitting, and looked back to Luke. He quickly put his notebook in his bag and got up. Without even saying anything Julie started walking, and like a stray puppy Luke followed. The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually nice to have. Suddenly Julie stopped and looked up at the store in front of them and smiled.

"Ah, look how pretty that store is."

It was a pretty antic store, inside were clocks, clothes, and jewelry. Luke noticed that Julie's eyes stayed on a necklace infront of her

He put a mental note inside his head to remember that.

"Yeah, seems awesome."

Julie looked back to him and gave a warm smile, he already loved her smile. She then started walking again, but know going back to be next to Luke. They were now entering a coffee shop. As soon as they opened the door the fragrant sent of coffee filled their lungs.

"I'm paying, I asked if you want to go eat." He immediately said,

"Find, but next time I get to pay."

She said next time.

next time

there's going to be a next time?

Alright, act cool Luke

"Sounds good." He nodded

Julie gave him her order, and he put them in. He payed, and was told it would take a few minutes. He said thank you then turned his head around to see Julie sitting in a seat. She smiled when she saw him looking at her. He tried to hide how he was staring at her with full lovey eyes.

Oh god he already had it bad,

He walked over to her, and sat down.

"So, you're a solo singer?" Julie asked, as soon as he sat down.

"Yep, that's just kinda how it's always been."

"Same." Julie said,

"You write your own songs?"

"Yeah, not as good as yours but-"

"I bet your song writing is amazing." Luke interrupted,

Julie felt the blush coming on, "I guess." She said,

Then she heard her name.

"Hey Julie." A boy approached the table and glanced at Luke before looking at Julie.

'Who the fuck is this' is all Luke could think, he wasn't jealous or anything-

Okay, so maybe he already felt a little intimidated

"Hey Nick, what're doing here?"

Why the hell was this Nick guy looking at him like that? Oh fuck- is he her boyfriend? The thought of that made it feel like his heart stopped. Luke didn't know how he would get over her if he was,

"Oh, just getting some coffee, who's this?" Nick said, quickly turning his head to Luke.

"I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you." Luke could tell he wasn't being sincere at all, something told him Julie could sense this because she quickly chimed in.

"Alright we'll see you later Nick." Julie laughed nervously,

"Yeah uh- sure alright." Nick finally turned his eyes away from Luke to Julie and, smiled lightly. He then walked out without even getting any coffee. Which seemed strange.

"You okay?" Julie asked Luke,

"Me? um yeah of course. Your boyfriend seems really nice."

Luke waited for Julie's response in hopes that she would correct him and say that he wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here's my tumblr!!  
> [@Julieandtheghostys](http://julieandtheghostys.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was the first chapter  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr :) I don't bite  
> [@Julieandtheghostys](http://julieandtheghostys.tumblr.com)


End file.
